Alteverse
by Tarod
Summary: What if Kakarott had never been sent to Earth?
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Alteverse

All right, this is my universe, so I can do what I want. Let's just assume that Goku, or as he will be in this story, Kakarott, got sent to some other planet as a baby, and so grew up to be a regular old Saiyajin. Let's also assume that Kami-sama was able to warn the Z fighters (who, by some means or another, got together and stayed alive on their own) of the arrival of Radditz, and so they were able to train and prepare for it. For necessities of the plot, I'm making it so that Chou-szu hasn't died before. I also want to add that due to the alarming lack of female fighters in this series, I'm going to keep Chichi as a warrior. Another, thing; I'm not good at writing Vegeta's character, so I'll go ahead and warn you that he's a lot less arrogant than usual. Same goes for Goku – only he's going to be a lot smarter. Or maybe that's just Kakarott – Bardock was_ a genius (I don't know, take it as you will, I don't mind if you want to interpret a sign of my bad writing skills as a good idea for the plot!). I'm also unfamiliar with the Japanese names and language, so you'll have to make do with American names, and sketchy – and probably incorrect – language. Please excuse any discrepancies in the time line or story, or anything. I can't help being an American (waaaah!) and a relatively new fan. This is also my first attempt at a fanfic, so don't kill me, eh? Now, on with the show._

****

Boring disclaimer: (Sorry, it had to come.) I don't claim to own the DBZ series or any of its characters. I'm not making any money off of this; it's just for fun. Please don't sue. It's not as if I have any money anyway.

'_Why do I get all the wimpy jobs?_' Radditz thought to himself_. 'Oh, yeah, now I remember. Ever since that good-for-nothing brat's power level got bigger than mine, I'm basically worthless._' At the moment, Radditz was not happy with his little brother, Kakarott. What made it worse was that even from birth, Radditz had been known to be a first-class warrior, but Kakarott was only placed at third class. '_How did he do it? It's not as if he's been in any more battles than I have. And anyway, I was supposed to have the greater potential!_'

But somehow, Kakarott had surpassed him, becoming an elite. And because of it, Radditz was stuck with this ridiculous assignment, one of those insignificant missions that always fell to the weakest of the group, which, until now, had, of course, always been Kakarott_. _'_I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if this planet had any fighters with power levels even worth considering_.' But no… just a measly little backwater, with fighting powers that could only be read on the lowest setting of his scouter. 

'Oh well, the sooner I wipe out the population, the sooner I can rejoin the others and have some real fun.' With this thought in mind, he jumped out of his space pod and started off toward the closest area with a large number of people. He was still about 10 miles from the city when six figures suddenly landed in front of him. There were five humans – four males, one female – and one other who was definitely not human. All in all, they were not a very impressive group. Two of the males were midgets (one of those looking like a porcelain doll), one had wild black hair, that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Saiyajin and several scars on his face, and the other was tall, with three eyes. The female was small and frail-looking, but Radditz knew better than to be deceived by her appearance, or sex. Saiyajin women had been as harmless-looking as could be, but they were every bit as deadly as the men. The last of the figures was tall and green. If Radditz didn't know better, he'd say that he had come from Namek-sei. But then, how likely was that?

As the fighters landed, Radditz smiled faintly in amusement. He hadn't thought there was anyone on the planet strong enough even to fly. There was no doubt in Radditz's mind that he could blow them all away without any trouble whatever, but he wanted to squeeze some fun out of an otherwise absolutely dull mission. These lucky volunteers might just be the ones to give it to him.

"Hello, there. And how may I help you today, hmm?" Radditz asked mockingly. No one answered, and Radditz shrugged irritably. They weren't cooperating with his game.

"Well, do you want something, or are you all just going to stand there like a bunch of rocks?" This time the maybe-Namek stepped forward. Maybe they weren't totally hopeless after all.

"Yeah, we want something. We want you to get off our planet!" the Namek said, or maybe growled is a better word. 

"Oh, how rude. Do you treat all visitors to your world this discourteously?" Radditz asked with a typical Saiyajin smirk. He was actually starting to get a bit bored. Wouldn't these people just attack him already?

"We're not here to argue with you. If you don't leave, then we'll just have to kick you off-planet – one piece at a time." The Namek was also obviously getting impatient.

"Really? I must say, I'm terrified," Radditz replied with a yawn, stretching his arms. He wished they'd attack. There was nothing like a good fight to get your mind off things… like upstart little brothers. His mood took an immediate dive at the thought of Kakarott. If the fight didn't start within 10 seconds, he was just going to forget his game and kill them. Happily, that wasn't necessary. 

By some unspoken command, all six began to scream, their ki igniting around them. As they did so, Radditz's scouter began to beep wildly, showing the fighters' escalating power levels. Within seconds, every one of them, except, I might add, for the little white one, was almost as, if not more, powerful than the bewildered Saiyajin. 

"It's impossible! How can this be?!" Radditz screamed. If he didn't get out of there immediately, he was going to die, that much he was sure of. But he was a Saiyajin warrior. He never had, and never would run from any fight. Again he noticed that the smallest one was no where near as powerful as the others. Well, if he had to die, he was sure as hell taking one of his killers with him. That was the Saiyajin way. 

Throwing his earlier desire not to be the one to attack to the winds, Radditz charged towards the Namek. But at the last instant, he changed directions, firing his ki blast towards the little white one. It was a direct hit. The little one fell to the ground, dead.

"CHOU-SZU!!!!!" the three-eyed one screamed, his voice boiling over with grief and rage. The triclops was on Radditz like a flash. The Saiyajin was down just as fast. He had been beaten to within an inch of his life by the time the others dragged the enraged human off. Apparently they only did so to gloat. 

"Guess he wasn't as tough as Kami-sama thought," the surviving midget said with a laugh. 

"Look at it this way, Krillin," said the female. "If he had attacked without Kami-sama's warning, we'd be dead."

"Even with the warning, Chou-szu still died," the triclops said with a voice broken in grief. His eyes darted to Radditz, and the look there was pure hatred.

"Oh, don't get so worked up, Tien," said the one with hair like a Saiyajin. Seeing that the one called Tien was about to transfer his anger to him, the wild-haired one quickly added, "I mean, we can just wish him back with the Dragonballs."

Tien's expression immediately brightened, and he nodded. 

Radditz, however, was confused – again – and a bit nervous. Hesitantly, he spoke up. "Dragonballs?"

Tien's glare was once again focused on him, but the green man from Namek-sei was apparently in the mood to gloat some more. "Yes, the Dragonballs. Seven magic balls, which, when gathered together, can summon the Eternal Dragon, who will grant any one wish. We can have the balls together within the week, and wish Chou-szu back to life."

Radditz's eyes widened, and then he grinned, and then began chuckling softly. The Earthlings tensed, wondering what he had to laugh at. "Thank you for that very intriguing piece of information. I'm sure my prince will be very interested in it."

"One little problem with that plan, buster. You're not going to live to tell your prince," sneered Tien.

"Oh, but I already have. You see this scouter over my eye? Well, it doesn't just read power levels. It also acts as a communicator. My… friends… have been listening to this entire conversation. I'm sure they'll be most interested in these Dragonballs, eh?" Radditz continued to laugh. He wasn't quite sure why he was so happy that the others had found out about the Dragonballs. Loyalty to the prince? Maybe, though he'd never been as loyal to Vegeta as he had been to himself. The thought that they'd wish him back to life? Pure foolishness. Kakarott actively hated him, and as for the other two, despite Radditz's being one of the only four survivors of the Saiyajin race, they couldn't care less about him. He supposed it was just the fact that he would get revenge on his killers. The others wouldn't go out of their way to avenge him, but these bakas would almost certainly try to stop them, and the others would simply wipe them out of existence. Along with everyone else on this miserable planet. That thought gave him no end of satisfaction.

The Earthlings were glancing at each other nervously, but the bald midget stated confidently, "Then when they get here, we'll defeat them just as easily as we did you."

Radditz's laughter momentarily got louder, though he was finding it harder to get his breath. "Baka, I got sent here because I was the weakest of the four of us. The next weakest is at least twice as strong as I am. And if I know them, they'll be here within a year."

Radditz was still laughing softly as the Namek lifted a hand, and fired a bolt right into the Saiyajin's head.

**End of Chapter 1**

Alteverse Chapter 2

"Wha-wha-what are we going to do," stuttered Krillin. "In a year, we're going to have to face three guys more than twice as powerful as he was." 

'_The bald midget seems to be a little disturbed at the idea_,' Piccolo thought with amusement. "What's your problem, huh baldy? It's not as if we had the slightest trouble with him." 

"My problem is that only you and Tien were actually as strong as him. The rest of us would probably have gotten trashed if we tried to do what Tien did, and if you didn't notice, he was fighting in the heat of rage. And another thing: do you really believe that even you can double your strength in less than a year? Hmmm? Even if you could, you heard him: the next _weakest_ is twice his power – what about the other two?"

Piccolo hated to admit it, but the runt did have a point. But he wasn't going to say that out loud. "So what? There will only be three of them and six of us. I'd say that would even out any differences."

"Piccolo, you may not be human, but we are, and we can't increase our power that much, that fast." Surprisingly, that was Yamcha speaking. The former desert bandit had never struck Piccolo as a man that gives up so easily.

"So. What, are you just going to crawl under some rock and let those monsters get the Dragonballs and conquer our world just because they're stronger than us now? You make me sick! Now you go somewhere and start training your ass off right now, or I swear, you'll never see another morsel out of my kitchen. Do you hear me?!" Piccolo, who didn't have to eat, could, of course, never see why that threat from Chichi could always motivate everyone into doing extraordinary things, but he had to admit, it was effective.

The group quickly dispersed to train separately for a time. After all, they only had a year to do the impossible.

"Well, boys, what do you think, should we take dear Radditz's kind invitation and collect these Dragonballs and our wish?" Vegeta asked with a grin, taking another bite from the animal they had killed for dinner. 

"Sounds good to me, boss," Nappa said enthusiastically. Kakarott just smiled. 

Vegeta's pleasure faded slightly as he saw that smile, though he didn't let it show on his face. Kakarott was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for, and at the rate his power level was rising, Vegeta had a feeling that one day he was going to wake up to find, not a foolish-but-loyal warrior, but a deadly opponent. If it had been anyone but this particular man, he would have just killed him, but Kakarott was a natural military genius. Vegeta had long since lost count of the battles that might have been lost had they not had Kakarott's instinctive fighting know-how. None of this would he admit aloud, his pride was too great for that, and there was one thing he would never let another living soul find out, even if it cost him his life. That was that he considered Kakarott the closest thing he had to a friend. 

Nappa was an idiot, Vegeta could kill him without a second thought; he could also probably kill Kakarott, but he wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then, he would regret it.

"Well, Kakarott, what do you think?," Vegeta asked slyly. 

"What do I think," the other replied, also taking another bite. "I think that we shouldn't waste a miracle."

"You think the Dragonballs are a miracle?" asked Nappa.

"No, I think that the fact that my dear brother actually did something right is a miracle." Kakarott and Vegeta laughed, though Nappa, who had considered Radditz to be something like a friend fumed a little. '_Although_,' thought Vegeta_, 'he should be used to it, considering how the brothers felt about each other._'

"So, what do you suppose we should wish for?" Kakarott asked casually.

"Maybe we should wish Radditz back to life," Nappa said.

Both Kakarott and Vegeta whapped Nappa on the head – _hard_. 

"Don't be stupid, baka," Vegeta sneered. "That would be a pathetic waste of a wish."

"How about becoming Super Saiyajin?" the more intelligent underling suggested.

"No, no, we could do that on our own… if we had enough time," Vegeta said, smiling slyly.

"Immortality?" Kakarott guessed, smirking.

Vegeta returned the smirk, saying, "My thoughts exactly."

All three were chuckling as they threw the dead animal they had been eating into the woods and got into their one-man space pods. They were off to Planet Earth to live forever.

**End Chapter2**

Alteverse Chapter 3

The day had finally arrived. The Earthlings had been training almost nonstop since the Saiyajin warrior had died, trying desperately to become stronger. They had succeeded to some extent, but they were all aware that it probably wouldn't be enough. Using the scouter they had taken from the Saiyajin's body, and that Bulma had adjusted to use human numbers, they had estimated their power levels at ranging between 1000 and 3500 depending on who you checked. Naturally, Piccolo was the most powerful, and Chou-szu, who had been wished back shortly after dying, was still the weakest. 

They knew that, assuming that what the Saiyajin had said was true, they didn't stand much of a chance, especially if the other Saiyajin had improved since then. But even if they were likely to lose, they still had to try. Maybe they'd be able to outsmart the aliens.

But whether they could win, or would lose, Kami-sama had informed them that the Saiyajin would arrive today. The group was nervous but trying to act confident. 

At last, three shock waves could be heard coming from the city. Looks like they had gotten here. Flying quickly out toward Capsule City, the senshi heard another loud boom. This time a bright flash accompanied it, and the Earth fighters could no longer see the skyline.

"N-no! They couldn't have!" Krillin cried, but he was painfully aware that they could and would have. The city was gone, and everyone there with it. It was Monday morning.

******************************************

Looking about at the destruction, Kakarott felt a slight twinge, but ignored it feeling puzzled as to why it was there. He himself had done things hundreds of times worse, destroying whole planets and he never regretted it, never felt a moment of remorse. Why should he care about Nappa, the bloodthirsty idiot, destroying one lousy city? '_Ah, well, never mind. Enough time to think about it when I'm immortal_.' He smiled slightly at the thought. He didn't mind the thought of being the most powerful being in the universe at all. He was actually rather looking forward to it.

Contrary to how that may sound, he wasn't planning a one-man rebellion against Vegeta. He felt honest loyalty for the prince, a rare thing in a Saiyajin; what's more, he actually liked the arrogant bastard, an even rarer thing, both on a personal and racial level. He wouldn't kill Vegeta except maybe in self-defense. As for the 'most powerful being in the universe' thing, well, that was just facing facts; he would very likely be more powerful than the mighty Prince of the Saiyajin very soon, and would likely stay in that position. Kakarott knew Vegeta wouldn't believe it, but he fully intended to stay loyal, even after that day came.

Dragging his mind back to the business at hand, Kakarott realized that Vegeta had asked him something. "I apologize, Vegeta, but what did you say?" he asked politely. Maybe if he stayed nice and polite, the shrimp wouldn't be angry with him.

"I said, look for any significant power levels with your scouter," Vegeta replied testily, feeling it wasn't worth it to get mad. "Don't let your mind wander, we have to find those idiots to get them to tell us where the Dragonballs are."

"Yes, sir," Kakarott replied sarcastically, checking the scouter. He may like Vegeta, but the runt could still be a condescending pain in the ass. 

Quickly scanning in all directions, Kakarott almost immediately picked up six powers of over a thousand heading at high speed toward what used to be the city. He reported this to the other two, and took off his scouter, throwing it to Nappa. It was an old habit, gotten from who-knows-where; he never wore a scouter in battle. He didn't know why the thought of doing so filled him with foreboding, and not a little contempt, but he tended to trust his instincts. This, along with a little too much optimism – and some judicious acting – tended to make people think he was stupid. If they ever tried to interfere with him, it was the last mistake of their lives.

Turning back toward the direction of the signal, Kakarott grinned in anticipation of the fight to come. If the power levels were really as low as the scouter said, then it wouldn't be much of a challenge, but his instincts were shouting to him that this was one of those times where trusting his life to the scouter could be fatal. Unconsciously, he felt for his tail, wrapped tightly around his waist. Even if he was right, and the Earthlings were stronger than the scouter read them at, there was no way that they could beat three elite Saiyajin warriors, all fully capable of Oozaru transformation at any time. Kakarott was slightly pleased that it was his father who had made that possible. 

Suddenly, Kakarott realized that he was still petting his tail. He blushed slightly. It was an annoying habit leftover from childhood, and he quickly pulled his shirt over the appendage.

Another little quirk of his was that he refused to wear the traditional armor. Instead, he simply wore a blue vest with loose yellow pants, and the standard issue boots. He had been criticized quite a bit for this dangerous habit, just to make himself look ridiculous. He had simply replied to the critics that it was really none of their business, and, to those whose opinion mattered to him – precious few of those – that it made the fight more exciting. 

Very suddenly, Kakarott had no more time left to think, because the humans had arrived. Or, rather, the humans and a Namek. Kakarott wondered for a moment what a Namek was doing on this little planet, and was about to ask, but one of the humans, a bald midget – even smaller than Vegeta! – beat him, speaking out to him.

"Hey Mister!" the runt called. "What are you doing here, don't you know these guys want to kill us all? And where's the third one?"

Kakarott was astounded. Why that little… Then he realized that he must look very like a human, not wearing the armor or scouter, and with his tail hidden. Kakarott smirked. This gave him an idea. Using a Saiyajin's limited telepathic abilities, he gave Vegeta and Nappa a brief idea of what he was going to do, and silently asked them to play along. They agreed; it was the best way to find the Dragonballs.

"I didn't see any third one," Kakarott called back in a voice artfully filled with anger and a little fear, "but I kind of think that them wanting to kill everyone is a little obvious!"

The Namek snorted in amusement, and shouted, "Can you fly over, or what?"

"Of course I can fly, do you really think I could have survived the explosion if I couldn't? But in case you haven't noticed, those two monsters are in the way!"

"Hey, baldy, shrimp, why don't you let the man come on over here?" the Namek continued to shout.

"Why should we? Why shouldn't we just kill him now?" Vegeta replied, raising a finger as if about to shoot. Kakarott forced a scared but defiant expression onto his face, though he really wanted to fall to his knees laughing. These Earthlings were so gullible, it was almost sad. Using his telepathic ability, he was able to tell that they honestly thought he was a powerful human fighter in need of assistance, rather than trying to make the plan backfire. It was so funny!

The tall green man from Namek-sei was answering Vegeta's question. "It'll make the fight more interesting," he said. Oh, how right he was!

Vegeta lowered his hand slowly, as if considering, and finally smirked, and said, "Alright, why not? It's not as if you stand enough of a chance to provide even a small amount of entertainment, another player might add a little spice. Go on, then." That last was addressed to Kakarott.

'_Now the fun begins_,' thought Kakarott, with a small, hidden smile, as he flew towards the Earthlings' group. '_This is going to be too easy. Immortality and a potentially valuable planet in one fell swoop. The gods are kind sometimes_.' With that thought, he set down with the Earthlings.

"So, who are you anyway?" asked the female. Kakarott hadn't really noticed her before, but now he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her every other second. For some reason, he found her attractive, but there was something about her that made him nervous.

"Well, I was just a visitor from out of town, but then _that_ happened. I only just barely survived." Kakarott told them. 

"Well, what's your name," the female asked. 

"What are yours'," Kakarott shot back, trying to sound a little suspicious. What he really wanted was time to remember whether or not Radditz had mentioned any of the Saiyajin's names. He doubted that these idiots would remember, even if he had, but for the tenth time, Kakarott was _not_ an idiot, and he didn't want to slip up so easily.

Vaguely, he heard the Namek introduce himself as Piccolo and the others as Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, Chou-szu, and Krillin respectively. 

"Well, so what's yours?" he was asked again. He couldn't avoid the question this time, so he played it safe, thinking fast, trying to come up with a name. Suddenly, one name seemed to pop out of nowhere inside his head.

"Well?" Krillin prodded.

"Uh, my name is…Goku. Son Goku." 

****

End Chapter 3

****

Chapter 4

Chichi gazed over at the strange man they had just 'rescued' from the Saiyajin. It was strange, but she didn't really trust him, although, looking at him, something she couldn't name urged her to trust him completely. _I don't see why I can't trust him_, she mused. _I mean, he doesn't have a tail, and he's not dressed like the Saiyajin, and those stupid aliens probably wouldn't make a deal with a human, even if they found one willing to cooperate._

The others were all oohing and ahhing over Goku's power level (except Piccolo, of course. Chichi didn't think he was even capable of ohhing or ahhing.) The stranger's power level was impressive; she had to give him that. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was so suspicious; he was at least as powerful as any of them, yet none of the Z fighters had ever heard of him. Surely someone with such strength would have made a great name for himself in tournaments. If what he said was true, and he had had no idea that the Saiyajin were coming – indeed, that they even existed – and thus had not trained especially for their arrival, he could easily have won the Tenkaichi Budokai at any given time. Yet, near as she could recall, she had never seen him there, nor heard his name as a competitor. She decided to ask.

"Um, excuse me, but if I might interrupt your little conversation, I have a couple of questions for our new friend here," she said in her most scathing voice. To her surprise, Goku actually flinched slightly, before getting control of himself. 

"Yes?" he asked in a completely steady voice. 

"You see, I was wondering how it was that you could have such a high power level, but none of us have even heard your name. Don't you ever compete in tournaments? You could win the Tenkaichi Budokai with both arms tied behind your back, that much I can tell. Care to explain?"

Goku's eyes had narrowed dangerously, but then, all of a sudden, he had the most embarrassed, sweet expression Chichi had ever seen. "Well, to tell you the truth, I just don't like to show off. I only fight for the enjoyment." His voice was so sincere, so earnest that it just begged to be believed. It was as if, without realizing it, that voice shouted out to all that heard it that the speaker was too innocent and simple to deceive anyone. The others – again, except for, probably, Piccolo – were totally enchanted by it. 

Of course, Chichi had never given the others many points for brains.

While the voice called out for her to believe in him too (along with other, more mysterious qualities, as well) it was just too out of synch with the look in his eyes. There was cruelty, and not a little cunning. It was very well concealed, yes – and from the ease with which he hid it, then disguised it with that angelic Voice, he very rarely let anyone see what he was really like – but still, somehow Chichi could see right through it. _I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid_, she thought wryly. _He seems so sweet._

Just as she thought this, she saw him looking at her; all ideas of sweetness left her head. The look there was cold and calculating, but also puzzled, as he watched her. For a moment, his eyes went blank, and Chichi had the strangest feeling that he was talking to someone, though he didn't say anything.

Her contemplation had to come to an end as an annoyingly imbecilic voice called out, "Well, are you going to fight, or are you just gonna talk?" It was the big, ugly, bald Saiyajin. Looks like she'd find out soon enough whether or not Goku could be trusted.

Kakarott found himself sighing in relief, for once glad to hear Nappa's moronic voice. The female was suspicious; it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He had been sure she had seen right through his sweet act – which was rare, almost everyone he ever tried it on fell for it immediately – that was why he had called to his comrades to start the battle, to distract her and keep her from infecting those other idiot Earthlings with her suspicions. 

Kakarott couldn't exactly decide why he was so happy that the charade was to continue. He was starting to realize that this hadn't been such a wonderful idea after all, and that maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew.

But the female – he thought her name was Chichi – fascinated him. She was obviously the smartest of these stupid humans, that was proven by that fact that she was suspicious. While the male humans were simply wondering at his power level (how did they know it anyway? He would have to think of some way of finding out. Being able to sense an opponent's ki without a scouter would be useful) she had been to only one to think about what that high level meant. With a start, he realized that he didn't want to kill her. 

Trying to get his mind off of Chichi – _oh great, you're using her name now?! bad sign, old boy, bad sign_ – Kakarott switched his attention to the Namek. He couldn't really tell if the green man was falling for his act, either. Kakarott was unsure if 'Piccolo' was unaffected by his acting, or if he just didn't care. 

Whatever. If the ruse failed, it failed; it simply wasn't possible for the Earthlings to win, either way, and surely the Dragonballs wouldn't be _that_ hard to find. Maybe he could spare Chichi, and she could show them. Kakarott suddenly realized what he was thinking – spare the human?! – and started wondering what was wrong with himself. It was almost as if… NO!! That was impossible! It must just be lust, or that knock to the head in the last fight. It was nothing, it would pass, this urge to protect, to hold… NO!!

Unaware of the turmoil raging behind their comrade's impassive face, the prince and his trainer/bodyguard were continuing with their attack. Nappa had pulled out the last of the Saiyajin's supply of Saibamen, and was planting the seeds in the ground. The humans – and Namek – stood, puzzled, trying to figure out why the fearsome warriors had apparently taken up gardening in the middle of a battle. Then the small green fighters sprang up out of the dirt. The Earthlings stared in horror, and Kakarott heard the midget – Krillin? – muttered something about the green guys at least being shorter than he was. The disguised Saiyajin smirked as he realized the shrimp was right. 

There were seven Saibamen out, meaning he would have to fight, too. Not a problem, he needed something to get his mind off of that truly frightening woman. He would have to concentrate very hard, not to win, but to keep from winning too easily. Mentally preparing himself, he dropped into a defensive position. The fun was about to start.

****

End Chapter 4


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Alteverse: Part 2

__

Well, if you're reading this part, you probably know all the little details that I put here before. I'd like to say real quick that I appreciate all the nice comments I got. I tried to do you proud with this part, but I somehow doubt I that I did.

P.S.: I'm worthless at fight scenes, so imagine the most exciting fight you can think of, and insert it here.

****

Boring Disclaimer: Here it is again. I don't own DBZ or any character therein. I am not making a profit. Please don't sue me.

On with the story!

****

Chapter 5

Chichi had to admit that the little green men disturbed her more than a little. She was certain that everyone else felt the same, excepting, as usual, Piccolo, who seemed shaken by nothing. She spared a quick glance to see how the newcomer, Goku, was doing, and was more than a little surprised to see him grinning as if this were a game. She was still trying to process this when the fight began. 

As there were seven of the "Saibamen" and seven Z-fighters, they would be fighting one-on-one. Chichi most certainly didn't have a problem with that. As the little alien approached, Chichi could feel that it's power level was slightly less than hers, but not by much. The fight was going fairly well, until she learned the hard way about acid in the thing's head. She had managed to avoid most of it, but she was now fighting with an injured arm. 

During a brief lull, Chichi glanced around quickly to see how the others were doing. Piccolo and Tien were easily defending against their opponent, as was Krillin. Yamcha, however, was down, and Chichi couldn't see if he was dead or unconscious, but as there was nothing she could do either way, she kept her mind off the question. She couldn't see Chou-szu, but it was dawning on her that neither could she see Yamcha's former opponent. The thing had to be somewhere, probably sneaking up on one of the already-occupied fighters. As she returned to battling her alien, she sensed behind herself, and found no ki there. She was comforted by the fact that any of the Z-senshi would be able to tell if the little monstrosities was attacking from behind. 

Except perhaps Goku. Chichi had no idea if he was able to sense ki, but in the short time they had been talking to him, he had not shown any indication of able to. Delivering a vicious kick to the Saibaman's midsection, she darted a desperate look to the other side of the battlefield. Sure enough, the extra alien was sneaking up on Goku, and preparing to fire it's acid at him. She stood in horror, utterly befuddled as to why the thought of him dying made her blood run cold. She had known him for all of ten minutes and didn't trust him at all, yet the very idea of living without him from now on was suddenly more than she could bear. 

"GOKU, LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed. Without turning to look, without even acknowledging her, simply trusting her, Goku dove to the side. The Saibaman's acid flew onto its comrade's astounded form, apparently killing it. Goku simply got up and continued his fight with the new one.

Unfortunately for Chichi, her moment of shock and the warning to Goku, was just enough time for her opponent to catch her off guard. She was down in less time than it takes to tell. Strangely enough, she really didn't care that much. She had died to save Goku; that was enough for her to be at peace. With not enough time left to deceive herself, she admitted freely that she was in love, and had been since she first laid eyes on him. As long as he was alive and well, she could ask for nothing more. Not even her own life.

****

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Kakarott was having fun. 

There was no two ways about it, he was having more fun than he could remember having in a long while, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It's not as if the Saibamen were any sort of challenge; he wasn't even using most of his power. In pure numbers, the power levels involved in this battle didn't even match spars between himself and Vegeta. But still…

Kakarott knew he could easily find the answer. There was one part of his mind that absolutely refused to lie to itself, ever, and right now, it was screaming one word at the top of its mental lungs: Chichi. He was having so much fun, because, for the first time, he was fighting side-by-side, back-to-back, with Chichi. He also realized that he even conceive of fighting without her ever again. There would be no point. 

And with his mind cleared of anything but the exchange of blows, the battle-lust singing in his veins, Kakarott was able to acknowledge the bond that had formed when he first saw Chichi, that he had denied until now. He would destroy this world before he would let anything happen to her.

It was with this thought in mind that he turned slightly, just so he could see her fight. Instead, he saw her lying on the ground, the Saibaman standing over her in victory. His pleasure turned instantly and devastatingly into rage, a fury so strong that the tiny piece of his mind that was always cold and detached was surprised that it didn't tear the planet apart. As his rage continued to spiral upwards, ever upwards, he could _feel_ the power pulsating around him. Everything had taken on a reddish tint, and all he could see was blood. 

He heard a scream, an animalistic sound reminiscent of the cry of an Oozaru; he never realized that it was his own. That same, detached part of his mind noted that he felt different, stronger, but he didn't care; all sensation was lost in this overwhelming desire to rend, to kill. He would save Chichi, or he would give her a funeral pyre to match the gods'. 

Leaping forward, he barely noticed killing the Saibaman he'd been fighting, on his way to Chichi. He didn't feel the splash of blood and gore, the result of the gruesome death he delivered. However, he was aware of the Saibaman that had been fighting with Chichi. If the death he had unknowingly given the other green man had been described as gruesome, then this one would go down in history as one of the great atrocities. He regretted that he had been so quick killing the Saibaman, but his first priority was Chichi. 

Before an eye could blink he was on his knee beside her, gently, oh so gently, checking her pulse. She lived. The relief Kakarott felt was palpable. Only a lifetime of self-control kept him from crying like an infant. Instead he settled for holding her tight against his chest.

"_Kakarott_!!! What the _hell_ is going on here?!" Vegeta's voice broke into the moment, shattering the mood, and bringing him back to reality. Quickly – but softly, never rough with such a delicate flower – Kakarott placed Chichi's still inert form back on the ground. She was only unconscious, a little nap would be good for her, and lying on the ground never hurt anyone. 

Turning back towards his prince, ignoring the shocked stares of the Z-senshi and remaining Saibamen (he would get around to killing them later), he replied calmly, though a bit embarrassed, "Vegeta, um, I think we have a slight problem." 

****

End Chapter 6

__

Sorry it's so short. As a matter of fact I'm just sorry. I'm aware that it's mushy, and just all around bad (though I am kinda proud of the part where he's mad). If you did happen to like it (course, if you do, you're a lot more generous than I am) please send comments and suggestions. I still don't know if Kakarott went SSJ or not. Any other little tips would be welcome. I'm a very bad writer when not in a fit of inspiration (and even then….). Anyway, don't wait too hard for the next part (fat chance); school is back in tomorrow. :( 


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Alteverse Part 3**

__

Okay, sorry it took so long to get this done (not that I expect many people to have cared unduly), but here it is at last. Like most of my work, it's not very good, but since some people have been asking for it… 

****

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. I'm not making any money off of this story. Please don't sue me.

**Chapter 7**

Piccolo couldn't decide exactly when things had gotten so wildly out of control. One moment, things had been going just as he had expected them to, and then… He shook his head. Right now, he wasn't exactly sure _what_ was going on. 

It wasn't a surprise for him to discover that "Goku" was really one of the Saiyajin. Like Chichi, he had been suspicious almost from the beginning; it was merely the dramatic way that the alien had revealed himself that had startled the Demon King. 

Piccolo's fight had been going extremely well, the Saibaman providing little more than an invigorating workout for him… until he heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind him. Normally, he wouldn't have let it distract him – this was a battle, after all. Someone was bound to get killed eventually, though these sentimental humans would undoubtedly make a big deal over it – but the voice was one he hadn't recognized, and it had been accompanied by a stupendous surge of power. 

The Saibaman had also been startled, and stopped to stare at the scene to Piccolo's rear. Too entranced by the raw power emanating from one of the other fighters, Piccolo indulged in one of his rare moments of stupidity, turning his back on the small green man to look. 

What he saw was the newcomer, Goku, charging the Saibaman standing over the fallen Chichi, with a look on his face that was of an almost _holy_ rage. The Saibaman was decimated and Chichi into his arms all within a heartbeat. But Goku's strength and obvious concern for the human female were not what Piccolo found most flabbergasting. Goku now had glowing, golden hair, and luminous green eyes in place of the previous black and black. He also seemed a bit larger. It was as if a physical transformation had taken place. 

"_Kakarott_! What the _hell_ is going on here?!" The short Saiyajin's voice cut through the romantic mood, which Piccolo hadn't noticed, and wasn't sorry to see go, as that was a question he'd like answered as well. He also noted the use of the name 'Kakarott', though for some reason, he couldn't quite think of the strange Saiyajin as anything but Goku. '_Ach_,' he thought in grim amusement. '_I'm getting soft in my old age._' 

Goku's face suddenly gained another of those sweetly embarrassed looks that had so bedazzled the humans earlier. "Vegeta, um, I think we have a slight problem." Even Piccolo could see that that was likely the biggest understatement of the year.

"A slight problem?" the short Saiyajin addressed as Vegeta asked in an incredulous tone, apparently at a loss for something better to say. "What do you think you're _doing_?! And what the hell _happened_ to you?!" 

Goku's expression became a little less sweet, and a little less embarrassed, instead acquiring a puzzled look. "What I'm doing is protecting my bonded mate." A wry grin flashed briefly across his face. "Or rather, my mate-to-be, but anyway... And as to what happened to me, I got mad." Seeing the giant Saiyajin's features darken as his little announcement went on, Goku's expression hardened, and he took a defensive stance over Chichi's unconscious form. 

  
Vegeta also seemed to notice his larger companion's fraying temper and made a gesture with the clear meaning of 'Don't do anything!'. Gazing at Goku thoughtfully, Vegeta murmured, " 'Getting mad' doesn't really account for… your condition."

"Huh?" Now Goku sounded _really_ confused. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Vegeta asked in a perfectly even voice, though Piccolo could sense signs of tension in the short alien. Goku could also apparently sense it, as he was suddenly intent on finding something in the wreckage that used to be Capsule City. Glancing around, he found what he was looking for. A piece of glass, still fairly large despite the destruction of the building it had once been a part of. Maneuvering the glass to get a good look at his reflection, he seemed ready to join Chichi on the ground from shock. 

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Finally, Goku said quietly, with a small smile on his face, "Wow. I guess we didn't need the Dragonballs after all." 

Piccolo didn't have time to completely absorb all of the implications of that, as the Saibaman he had been ignoring finally decided to attack. His last thoughts to himself were unprintable. 

****

End Chapter 7

__

Grr… I'm sorry this is so short (though I get the feeling most of you are considering that a mercy…) but my muse has running screaming out of the country. (I think it was those death threats she got for giving me this idea.) Anyway, hopefully I can get her back soon, and get this fic over with. It's shaping up to be fairly long… -_-; 

****


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Alteverse Part 4

Okay, okay, I _know_ I took forever getting this out, but here it is at last. I've been a bit busy lately, going on vacation and all, and I've had a bit of trouble with writer's block. I know it's short, but hopefully the next part'll be longer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See any earlier part for a disclaimer (yeah right).

****

Chapter 8

Kakarott was experiencing one of his rare moments of shock. His was a mindset that usually took what life had to offer in stride, but he thought that he was maybe entitled to a bit of surprise, considering the circumstances. 

He was a Super Saiyajin!!!

He could feel a grin slowly spreading across his face, as every other thought was abruptly shoved to the back of his mind. The galaxy was as good as theirs!! Not to give the wrong impression, Kakarott was considered fairly un-ambitious for a Saiyajin, but… he _was_ a Saiyajin!! 

He vaguely noted saying something completely inane to Vegeta, when a flash of light and the thud of a body hitting the ground brought him out of his stupor. Apparently one of the warriors had taken advantage of the distraction to dispose of his opponent. Kakarott was only minimally curious as to who it was. Then he noticed Chichi again, and it occurred to him that she was likely to be very unhappy with him if any more of her friends died than was necessary. Glancing around to check, he was surprised to see the Nameck, Piccolo, on the ground. Of all of the Earthers, Piccolo had struck Kakarott as the most sensible, and the most likely to survive the day. 

Deciding he had better take care of the little plant monsters before another of Chichi's friends bit the dust, he quickly shot off several ki blasts in succession, instantly killing the remaining Saibamen. Turning back to Vegeta and Nappa, he was aware of their less-than-happy looks. 

Kakarott was also aware that the looks had nothing to do with his destroying the Saibamen. The two were past worrying about that – despite how expensive the little weeds were. The former third-class soldier could see beyond any doubt that the Prince was jealous. _Very _jealous. He imagined that Nappa had yet to notice his achieving Super Saiyajin… he was likely more interested in Chichi. '_This is gonna be a problem_,' Kakarott thought in annoyance. There was more reason to Nappa being the head of the off-world army than just family and money… there was also his relish in decimating other worlds – a direct result of his severe xenophobia.

'_He probably came close to having a heart attack when I announced my… relationship with a human._' Kakarott thought in amusement. He couldn't really blame Nappa, mind you. He himself was not too taken with the idea of a human mate – '_they're so fragile!!!_' – but, when you bond, you bond. That's just that. 

Shrugging, he dragged his mind back to the present. Glancing over at the bald guy – Krillin? – he shouted, "Get your ass over here!!!" 

*******

Krillin stood frozen, with large, panic-stricken eyes.He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he couldn't think. Goku (in his current, witless condition, he was rather confused on the name) was the enemy. But he had apparently gone against his companions to protect Chichi. And he had killed the plant monsters… But he had come to destroy the Earth!!! 

Deciding that he just wasn't up to figuring it out at the moment – and remembering how easily, almost as an afterthought, Goku had killed the Saibamen – Krillin decided to go with the flow, and do whatever he said. 

"Y-yes sir?" he asked nervously. 

If Goku noticed his fear, he chose to ignore it. "Chichi needs medical assistance. I imagine so do some of your other friends. Tell me where to take her. Now. And if you try anything funny, you'll be the one needing help. Got it?"

"Y-y-yessir!!" Krillin was about dreaming, it was as simple as that. It couldn't be anything else!! The inhuman monster who had come to Earth to wipe out it's population was now threatening him into saving Chichi's life. It must have been a combination of the sickening dinner he had had, added to those pictures he had caught glimpses of in Kame-sennin's magazine. Yeah. That was it.

Seeing that the dream Goku was getting impatient, he quickly called the other Z warriors over, seeing who was where. Except, only Tien answered his summons. Looking over his shoulder, he saw in horror, that Yamcha, Chou-szu, and Piccolo were all lying on the ground. Unmoving. Tien was also just noticing, and when his gaze fell upon Chou-szu's still body… something seemed to snap in his eyes. The Tien that Krillin knew wasn't there anymore. 

Turning that frightening look on the Saiyajin, hatred blazed hotly in his entire being. The aliens were entirely unaffected, having likely received that same, identical look many times. This seemed only to infuriate the three-eyed warrior even more. Realizing that he wouldn't survive a direct attack on the Saiyajin, he decided to bide his time. He gave one, long, despairing cry before flying off towards the just-visible mountains with every ounce of speed he could muster. Perhaps he hoped to out race the terrible grief that Krillin had seen in him. 

Tien's departure was totally unremarked-upon. The Saiyajin didn't seem to care, and Krillin didn't exactly have anyone to remark on it to. Swiftly and silently, he checked the bodies lying on the ground. "They're dead," he said in a resigned voice. '_This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream_,' he reminded himself firmly. Because if it weren't he might well join Tien in madness. 

Goku nodded curtly at Krillin's words. Turning to his companions he told them quietly, "I'm taking my mate to help. Come if you like. But if you threaten her in any way, I will kill you." Wincing, he looked at the little Saiyajin. "I apologize, my prince, but I _will_ defend my mate. I would not do this for any but the one I bond to… You know that." That last had taken on a faintly pleading tone. 

The prince nodded slightly. Sneering, he said, "I suppose we really should eat before collecting the Dragonballs. Very well, Kakarott, see to your woman. But I do hope you have some extremely bright plan of what to do with her afterwards."

Bowing his head a bit, Goku turned back to Krillin. "Well, baldy? Let's get going!!" Krillin jumped, but took off, headed towards Bulma's place."

****

End Chapter 8

Alright, forgive me, ne? I got this part done in a hurry, so it's probably a piece of trash… but anyway. I apologize most humbly about the delay, but I'm afraid that my interest in DBZ is slowly but surely going away. I've got too many other interests to deal with. But if any of you are interested in Gundam Wing, or Rurouni Kenshin, then you might look for my stuff there. (Can't see why you'd want to see me butcher those excellent series as well as this one, but if you you're interested…) Anyway, I'll try to finish this series in a timely manner, but no guarantees. Ja ne.


	5. Default Chapter Title

__

Alright, here we go again. As usual, forgive my humble, and imminently unworthy efforts at fine literature. **^_^;; **Ah, well, never mind. If you're reading this far, I suppose you seem to think this modest piece of trash is worth reading… You're very kind. Well, anyway, enough of my babbling.

****

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Read it in the first part if you want to read it at all. (humph. Doubt that)

Alteverse Part 5

Chapter 9

Flying on behind Kakarott and the little bald human, Vegeta had plenty of time to think… and unfortunately, there was nothing very pleasant to think about. The warrior had known the day was coming, but he hadn't realized it would arrive so soon. Kakarott had finally surpassed him. Him!! The Prince of the Saiyajin!! It was intolerable!! _He_ was supposed to be the Super Saiyajin first, not that miserable third class!!

'_Well, better him than Radditz or Nappa, ne?,_' a distinctly annoying voice in his head said smugly. *

'_Oh, shut up,_' he mentally snapped back. Great, now he was having arguments with himself. On top of everything else, that damned Kakarott was now driving him insane too!! '_How could he?!_ _I'll kill him!!_'

'_No, you won't,_' that annoying voice replied calmly. '_After all, he is your frie–'_

'_Quiet!!!_' Vegeta was furious. Friendship was weakness, a vulnerable spot. One he couldn't afford, now or ever. 

'_Even if that "vulnerable spot" is more able to defend both himself and you than you are yourself?_' the voice asked him snidely. 

'_Will you just go away and leave me in peace?!_' Vegeta almost pleaded.

'_No. Not until you acknowledge that Kakarott is your friend, and that you aren't gonna try to do anything drastic to him, if only so that you can survive to someday surpass him. _

'_Would that assuage your pride, hm? Surpassing him and defeating him in battle? You could maybe do it someday. But you better stick around, and wait for an opportunity. After all, how can you tell when he's most open to attack when you're a few thousand light-years away? And it wouldn't do for him to somehow get killed by someone else, would it? That would destroy your chance at defeating him. So, until you become a Super Saiyajin too, you'd better watch his back… all in the name of your pride, of course._'

'_Yessss… That's a wonderful idea!! I'm glad I thought of it!!_' Vegeta congratulated himself.

'_Right... you and me both,_' the voice muttered, but quietly, under its breath. If Vegeta heard it, he chose to ignore it, occupying himself, instead, on plans for becoming a Super Saiyajin. He might have to reconsider his wish… or maybe not. It was a question well worth thinking on.

*********************

Nappa, was, of course, extremely incensed, but for very different reasons from his Prince. Kakarott had been partially correct in his assessment of the giant Saiyajin's state of mind. Nappa had indeed taken in that Kakarott had become a Super Saiyajin, but rather than distract him from his other concern, it only inflamed him more on the subject. 

How could the Legendary Super Saiyajin take a **_*human* _**for his mate!? Don't get me wrong, Nappa disapproved of the entire concept of Saiyajin taking alien mates, but it was one thing for some nobody third class, among millions of other Saiyajin, and something else all together in this case. Not only was Kakarott one of the only three surviving Saiyajin from Vegeta-sei, he was **_the_** **Legendary Super Saiyajin**!! It was like a betrayal of their entire species for a legend-come-to-life to commit such a grievous crime – no, _blasphemy_!!

It never occurred to Nappa that it didn't really matter much, since the racial hero, the "legend-come-to-life" made up exactly one third of said race, or that that same race would cease to exist if they didn't breed with aliens. He was rather too consumed by his own unreasoning hatred. 

It also occurred to Nappa that, rather than let his race become contaminated, maybe he should arrange that it came to an honorable end, still pure. The Commander of the Army of Vegeta-sei knew perfectly well that he couldn't stop the travesty from taking place by himself, and, stupid as he might be, even he recognized the friendship and affection that Vegeta held for Kakarott. He could count on no help from that quarter. 

However, off the tip of his rather slow mind, he could think of no one else strong or willing enough to help him. Except… maybe Frieza… 

True, Nappa hated Frieza with a passion – not only an alien, but an alien that dared to practically enslave the last of the proud Saiyajin – but he had to consider, which did he hate more… his alien employer… or the alien that threatened to contaminate his race forever?

The choice, to him, was clear. But he would have to hurry. He had to reach Frieza before Kakarott had had a chance to wish for immortality. Quietly, making sure to shield his mind from his companions, he began to make his plans. Vegeta and Kakarott would try to stop him from leaving the planet. So, he would have to sneak away. Tonight.

********

And so they flew, each with his own thoughts. 

At the moment, Krillin was very much worried about his life, as well as Bulma and Kame-sennin's.

Kakarott could think of little else but Chichi's condition, though occasionally his mind wandered towards his recent transformation. He had resumed his normal form sometime during the flight, but he felt sure he could return to Super Saiyajin (or SSJ, as he was starting to think of it) at any time he needed.

Vegeta and Nappa followed behind, each plotting, making his own separate plans. 

None of them had any clue what life and fate would throw at them in the coming months, but really, is it likely that any of them cared?

****

End Chapter 9

* Author's Note: Just so you don't think that something fishy is going on, the voice is Vegeta's better nature speaking up. 

__

Before I forget, I'd like to mention that this fic was largely inspired by "The Vegeta-sei Ascendant". It is an **EXCELLENT **piece of work, and I highly recommend it. I can't for the life of me remember who wrote it, but it used to be on ff.net, under the name "The Young Prince", though I'm not sure if it still is. The author put it up on Aestheticism. If you can get on there and would be willing to send me the second half of the third book, then please contact me at [fantasystar@mindspring.com][1]_ and I will be beyond eternally grateful!!! I would be your slave!! I want to know how the damned story ends!!! Anyway, just giving credit where it's due, and all that. And since I've gone on long enough, ja!!_

   [1]: mailto:fantasystar@mindspring.com



End file.
